Microwavable popcorn has become a very popular snack item, convenience being a major contributor to its popularity. Microwave popcorn can be stored in a ready-to-use, shelf-stable, leak-proof package, which also serves as the cooking container. Packages of this type are designed to store a charge of edible ingredients, including popcorn kernels, shortening and optional seasonings or flavorings, in a collapsed configuration that reduces storage requirements and shipping costs. When the popcorn package is subjected to microwave energy, the popcorn kernels within the package rupture and assume the familiar shape of popped popcorn and the package expands to accommodate the increased volume.
One package style that has been used to prepare popcorn in a conventional microwave oven is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,337 to Cage. It is a traditional flat-bottom, gussetted bag with the top end crimp-sealed. Prior to cooking, the charge of kernels and other edible ingredients has a relatively small volume, allowing the gussets to remain inwardly folded so that the package can assume a relatively flat shape for shipping and storage. Steam generated during cooking is held in the bag for a portion of the process until the bag is expanded, after which steam is vented through the top seal. When the popcorn is ready to be served, the top end of the bag can be opened by pulling on diagonally opposite corners of the package.
Another common style is the wedge-bottom, or pinch-bottom bag, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,713 to Burdette. In this package, the top and bottom ends are both sealed by crimping or high temperature adhesive (there is no bottom panel), and the edges of the front and back panels are joined by side panels with gussets extending into the package. The charge of popcorn is placed in the center portion of the package, and the top and bottom ends are flattened and folded over the more bulky center portion to maintain this placement. As the kernels are popped, their increasing volume fills the entire package. This package is likewise opened at the top end after cooking to provide access to the contents within.
Most microwavable popcorn containers sold today include a susceptor in the panel of the package that rests underneath the charge of popcorn in the cooking position. The susceptor quickly converts microwave energy to thermal energy, thereby hastening the popping process and introducing steam to the interior of the package. The use of a susceptor generally results in larger pop volume and fewer unpopped kernels. Susceptors are sometimes combined with multiple gussets in each side panel for still greater pop volume.
When a still folded package is to be cooked, it is placed inside the microwave oven with the section containing the susceptor on the oven floor, and the charge of popcorn resting on the susceptor to the maximum extent. During cooking, the internal pressure of steam released by the kernels and the increased volume of the popped kernels causes the two end sections to gradually unfold longitudinally. As the process continues, the gussets also unfold allowing the package to approach its full volume. This process continues until substantially all of the kernels have popped, or until the early pops are in danger of scorching, at which time the package is removed from the microwave oven. The optimum cooking time depends on the characteristics of the particular oven and the popcorn kernels used, e.g., their moisture content.
Traditional packages leave something to be desired as to the convenience with which the edible popcorn is accessed. After the popcorn has been prepared, one end of the package must be opened, often by pulling opposing corners, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,337. Then the consumer can either pour the contents into a separate serving bowl, or, if separate container is not readily available, eating directly from the package is a viable but messy option. The consumer may not be able to reach the popcorn at the bottom of the package without coming into contact with shortening, grease or other ingredients that tend to coat the inside surfaces of the package. Moreover, if the consumer wishes to add toppings, such as butter or caramel, to the corn after popping, it will be very difficult to apply a well distributed coating through the open end of the package.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that there is a need for an microwave popcorn package that can be used not only for the storage and preparation of popcorn, but which also can be converted into a convenient serving vessel with an improved opening configuration.